First Kiss One Shot
by xAdorkablex48
Summary: A One Chapter Story about a Girl name Gabriella Montez getting her first kiss at a guy she hates Troy Bolton house. But her first kiss is with the person she despises the most. This is her story. This does have a Nelena moments in it so enjoy TxG


First Kiss ((One-shot))

Gabriella Pov

I'm the geek; I don't look like one, so tell me why I don't have a boyfriend or my first-kiss? I have friends, who are trying so hard to change my style in clothes. To show some more skin, but every time I try on something that shows cleavage or some other skin, I feel uncomfortable. This year its going to change, there is a huge party tonight and even if I don't wear those sluty clothes I'm going to go to that party wearing something sexy, get my first kiss, and come to school coming back happy and back to normal. I'm going shopping today with my three best friends Sharpay Evan's, Taylor Mckessie and Kelsi Nelson. They are going to make me look amazing and nothing is going to stop me from getting my first kiss. The one thing I'm never going to do is kiss the first place winner of being an asswhole Troy Bolton. That boy can get any girl to blush, get you inside his bed, get inside your mind, make you do whatever he wants, get any girl, and did is say get you inside his bed? Of course half of the girl student body already been there and stupid enough to fall for his tricks. The worst detail about the party is that it's Troy Bolton's party and that means he can throw out anybody from his own house. So that's why I plan on staying far away from him.

"Oh my gosh Gabby! Aren't you excited for tonight?" Sharpay said standing next to me while we were talking out of the school and towards our car. "It's going to be the night of your night." I laughed at Sharpay and got in the car. Taylor and Kelsi joined us and we were about to leave in Sharpay's Pink corvette but we got stopped by the jocks I was hoping to avoid all weekend.

"Yo, princess why don't you move your pink car filled with geeks so we can get out of here," Chad, Troy's best friend, said while laughing along with his other jock friends Zeke, Troy and Jason.

"Sorry, but we aren't leaving till you guys move your piece of crap first," I said annoyed. Receiving high fives and glares at the same time. I pushed my hair on the side, and looked at Sharpay and winked. She smiled and she looked at the girls knowing what I was going to do. I wanted to do this all day, even though I was going to feel uncomfortable I am really hot. I took of my sweater off revealing a halter top that showed lots of skin. The guys' mouth just opened including Troy. "Can you please move your piece of crap, please?! We kind of are in a hurry." Troy started his car still staring at me and moved his Range Rover out of the way. Sharpay smirked and we left. "I feel very uncomfortable, but I have to get use to this feeling." I sighed.

"Good job Gabs!" Kelsi said laughing.

"Did you see Troy's face?" Taylor said joining in the laughter.

"His face was priceless," Sharpay said and then nudge me and I joined in with them laughing. "Now let's see his face tonight." We all got out of the car and went inside. We saw my sister and her boyfriend holding hands and we walked up to them.

"Hey Selena, Nick," I said smiling at them. They turned and Selena came and hugged me.

"Hey, excited for tonight?" she said, I looked a nick who looked totally lost.

"What's exciting about a party?" he asked confusedly.

I giggled," You didn't tell him, didn't you?" she looked down and I laughed more. " you'll find out sooner or later."

Nick nodded and pulled Selena towards him," we are going to go find our friends so I'll see you guys tonight?" We all nodded and Selena smiled and waved.

"That girl is very lucky, he's a musician, singer, jock, skater, has two other hot brothers, he is in a band, soon going to be famous, I'm jealous!" Sharpay said watching Nick and Selena Fading into the crowd and we were walking towards Bebe. We all find the perfect outfit, and I was starting to get use to showing my skin. We were dying to go home and get ready, so they decided to get ready at Sharpay's house, knowing my parents wouldn't let me go out wearing something I bought. Selena was soon to join us after eating dinner with her friends. When we pulled into Sharpay's mansion we all called a bathroom.

"Of course I call my bathroom!" Sharpay said rolling her eyes.

"I call the upstairs bathroom next to Sharpay," I said, I love that bathroom, its marble and beautiful, I was planning on taking a long bath and that bathroom's shower feels like it's raining on you.

"Damn it, I call the guest bathroom across from Ryan's room!" said Taylor, knowing she chose the next best guest bathroom. Kelsi was last and was choose the bathroom downstairs. We ran to our bathroom, and took a quick shower. I got my hair wet and let the water fall down on my face. I got out and wrapped the big towel around me and grabbed my shorts and top so I can do my hair and makeup and not ruin my party clothes. I walked into Sharpay's room having her stylist do my hair and makeup. Yes I know it's just a party but, Sharpay always hires a stylist cause she just wants to look better than everybody else, and so today Kelsi, Taylor and I are going to feel like her. Just for tonight, except Prom we are doing the same thing. Which is like in three weeks, and I probably won't get a date by then.

"Okay Gabriella tell me what you think…" The lady spins my chair to face the mirror and Selena came running in.

"Dang Gabs, you look hot," She said smiling and then grabbing a towel to take a shower. She was up last and by the time she is finished with her shower it's her turn to get her makeup and hair done. When I went inside Sharpay's closet for my turn to change, Selena was getting her makeup and hair done. I came out wearing dark skinny jeans, a sports bra look alike with a men's vest over it but it was a little too small so my stomach was showing and a little cleavage. I put on some high heels and I look down at my outfit, its different, and I kind of like it. Selena change last and it were already getting into Sharpay's car with the windows closed and top closed so Sharpay doesn't get her hair messed up and we drove to Troy's house. I was pretty nervous and excited and my stomach was jumping. When we parked Selena jumped out of the car when she saw her boyfriend and he turned around smiling. We all just watched in awe and then got out of the car heading to the house. I never saw Troy's house before but everyone is right his house is huge, and beautiful. I walked in and saw everyone's eyes on me. I was getting pretty nervous now. I walked towards a corner with Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay near me.

"I'm going to get all of us drinks," Sharpay said with Kelsi following her signaling us she is going to help her out. I listened to the song that was blasting through the speakers. Taylor and I started swaying our bodies when we heard "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga.

"You having fun so far?" Taylor said smiling at me.

"Yes, but who should the guy be?" I asked looking around.

"Oh yeah that lucky guy!" Taylor said giggling. We looked around and I caught someone's eyes I was hoping that I would avoid all night. The one and only Troy Bolton, he was staring right at me, his eyes wondering from my toes to my face. The next thing I know it he is walking towards me. I turn to Taylor clearly annoyed. "I see Troy Bolton caught your beauty." Taylor said giggling. And I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Gabriella," I heard Troy's voice behind me, I turned to him and looked at him.

"Hey, Troy," I heard Taylor small giggle. Troy rubbed his neck and smiled at me.

"You look, beautiful tonight, wow…" That's all he said and I smiled slightly. I have manners so I pushed myself to say 'thank you, you look great as well.'

Sharpay and Kelsi came in a great time, they handed out our drinks.

"Oh, Troy, what you doing here?" Sharpay said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I was wondering, if your friend here would like to come and dance with me," Troy said showing a smile. I looked at him while he looked at me pleading. I sighed and took his hand which was sticking out towards me. He pulled me to the dance floor after I took a sip of the wine Sharpay brought from home and hide it somewhere so no one could spike it with vodka or whatever. The girls watched with their mouth open shocked that I actually said yes to him.

"So, you enjoying yourself so far?" I turned to him and nod."Do you speak?" I sighed.

"Yeah I do, I'm human you know," I said hearing a chuckle escape his mouth.

"Of course you are," He said smiling and leaning closer to me while I leaned back. "Its funny, even though you put a lot of hard work to impress me, you won't kiss me."

"You think I changed because I wanted to be another slut to be on your bed?" I stared at him in disbelief n he nod his head. "I think you hit your head to hard because that is not the reason why I change." I glared at him then pulled away from his grip and started walking away from him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"wait, wait, why is the reason why you changed, to innocent nun to Hot babe?" Troy said looking up and down at me. I raised my eyebrow while he put his hands on my bare skin, my waist.

"I have many reasons but I'm not going to tell you one." I said with some attidue.

"You drink wine, not beer, you aren't grinding on me, you aren't letting me kiss you, you haven't done anything crazy tonight, so you haven't really change your ways, your still innocent Gabriella, you will never be dangerous." He said pulling me closer.

"I'm not Dangerous enough?" I said annoyed, I seriously will regret this in the morning but I'm a little bit drunk and pissed off, if Troy Bolton thinks I'm not dangerous, I'm going to show him, I hate that I'm going to do this. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes at him," Fine I'll show you," I grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs. I can feel the girls and Chad's eyes on me while I took him up the stairs. Troy then took the lead to his room and opened his door. I wasn't surprise that his room theme is basketball and naked girls. I looked at it kind of odd and looked at Troy while he came closer to me.

"So, you were going to show me…" He smirked. I knew he was trying to push my buttons so I can be another of his slut. I'll show him that I'm not a innocent I'm different. He started walking closer to me and I unbuttoned my men's vest and he started to figure out what I was doing. So he helped me unbutton my last button and take it off. I took off his jacket and looked at him. "You know this is your last chance to show me you are just another daddy's little girl who follows the rules."

I was ready my first kiss, I looked at him and went closer to him I'm going to tease him a little before I get my first kiss. "Why would I do that, when we both know that's I'm not going to run out." I walked closer so my breath was in his face; I slide my hand up his shirt and rubbed his abs. Instead of turning him on he was actually turning him on, his body was amazing. I could see Troy staring down at me, he looked like he was turning on so much. That he was kind of getting goose bumps. Right when I leaned in for a kiss, he looked so excited and then I turned my head and saw a picture of him when he was little. "Oh my gosh is this your baby picture," I walked away and he stayed in the same position, I was actually having fun with this. "Awe, you are so adorable…" then I felt his hands on my waist again.

"Yeah I should've put that pictures back in my parents room," he said then I felt his lips on my neck I closed my eyes and started to enjoy this moment, He then found my sweet spot and I started moaning. He is winning the game I started, he turned me around and kissed my lips. I was starting to get into it and I opened my mouth and we were in a make out session. He is one great kisser. We didn't pull away. We walked together for Troy to lock the door, and when we pulled away it was only for a second so we could take each other shirts. This is going way to far, but I can't pull away, this first kiss is amazing. Troy lead me to his bed and he pulled away and looked at me, I didn't want it to stop so I grab his dog chain and I pulled him to kiss him more. Troy closed his lights and we got under the covers when we were fully undressed.

I guess I'm one of those girls I try to avoid being, But, I fell for his tricks and I actually start having feelings for him, and that wasn't supposed to happen. I couldn't fall for that asswhole, I shouldn't. The Next morning, I woke up, very sore, in Troy's arms and very sad. My first kiss shouldn't have gone this far, but it did, and like I said last night I regret it big time, knowing Troy is going to treat me like the other girls. I got up trying to not wake up Troy, I got his arm off of me and I was about to get up but I was pulled down.

"Where you think your going?" Troy mumbled. He got up lightly, and kissed my neck I closed my eyes with a tear rolling down.

"Umm, Home, I think Sharpay is going crazy wondering where I am so I should go," Trying to come up with a lie I came up with a stupid one.

Troy pulled me down and made me turn to him. "Just text her that your with me and you wont go there until later on the day." He said while opening his eyes, his blue eyes stared into mine. I don't know what he is doing, shouldn't he be ok letting me leave?

I looked at him a slightly nod," Yeah, I guess will do that, but Troy your parents…" he chuckled and pulled me closer.

"They aren't coming until tomorrow," He kissed me more and I soon became even more confused. Before I knew it, I was getting into it. Then my phone went off and it was Selena's ringtone of 'beautiful' by Eminem. "Just let it go to voicemail." He kissed me again and I pulled back.

"Something is wrong, I have to answer it," I grabbed my phone and sat up bringing the blankets close to me while Troy sat up with me. I touch the iphone screen saying answer the call. "Hey Lena what up?" I said trying to make Troy stop kissing my neck. On the other side I could hear sniffles and tears falling down.

"Gabs can you meet me somewhere?" I heard more sniffing and her voice breaking.

"Whats wrong? Lena is Nick? What he do?" Things went through my mind and I was dying to know whats going on. "Lena, answer me… Please…" I let her get herself together.

"Its nick, can you just please meet me somewhere… Sharpay said you probably still be at Troy's so I bring you some clothes and we could go to the diner… Gabby.." She is now sobbing, "I really need to talk to you…"

"Yeah, call me when your outside okay, I'll just take a shower here, Selena calm down okay… I'll kill him for whatever he did." I hanged up and looked at Troy. " I have to go." He looked at me confused.

"Whose Selena and Nick?" He asked watching me take on of the sheets to the bathroom. And he soon followed me with his boxers on.

"Selena is my sister… and Nick is her boyfriend or I'm guessing ex," I turned on the shower and Troy smiled at me and I figured what he wanted, "Troy would you like to join me?" He unwrapped the sheets and took off his boxers. I backed up in his shower and we kind of had a make out session again in the shower. I know I should stop but I love it and I know this moment will never happen again. After 40 minutes we both got out and I put on some of Troy's clothes, his boxers and his baggy shirt. I saw Selena's car pull up and I went downstairs to grab my clothes and changed into the downstairs bathroom. I looked around at the mess of his house and some drunk people laying down drooling. Before I grabbed my purse I turned around to find Troy smiling at me.

"Here's my number, text me…" He hanged me my phone. " Its already plugged in there and I got your number already…" He kissed me one more time and I'll left with a wave saying bye. I walked to Selena's car and looked at her red puffy eyes and tears streaming down her face.

"Before I tell you the story, what happened last night?" she said while driving to our favorite diner.

"Troy and I went upstairs we kissed, made out then did it, end of story tell me what happened." I said staring at her.

Selena's Flashback----

Selena was drinking some water and was walking around with her friend Demi, talking about their day and the party.

"Where's nick?" Demi asked and Selena looked around.

"I don't know, I should go look for him…" Demi and Selena started looking for Nick, then they saw Miley walking towards the back and they hide behind the wall to spy on what's going on.

"Hey Baby," Miley said rubbing his neck.

"What you doing?" Nick asked Miley while looking confused at his friend Jesse.

"I want to get back together… I made a stupid mistake for break up with a hottie like you…"

"Too bad I'm with Selena…"

"You know even if your drunk you still look hot… forget about her go drink more and meet me in the guest room we could have a little fun."

"I'm drinking water, I'm staying sober tonight, and seeing you without this dress on is a big turn on…" Nick leans in getting tricked into Miley's game.

"I don't know what you see in her, she is just a stupid little skater girl who thinks she is hot."

"Well she is hot," Nick kisses Miley.

End of Selena's Flashback.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," I said so angry of what Nick did. He looked in love with Selena, maybe it was just a game to make Miley Jealous knowing if she see's him with Selena she will come running back to him.

Selena sniffs," before I left with Demi, Nick came up to me looking happy and he came out of the guestroom. He asked me where I was going, thinking he was still taking me home. I told him we were over and he got confused and I told him I overheard him and Miley and he got what he wanted now he doesn't have to worry about breaking the news to me. and he didn't come after me." She started crying again," I thought he loved me, I guess it was all a fake…" We got out of car and headed to the diner and Troy texted me.

Is everything ok? – Troy

I texted:

Not really, I'll txt u later – Gabs.

The whole Time I try to comfort Selena, but it didn't work, when I finally told her how I felt about the Troy thing I got her to crack a smile. But before we said anything more Nick walked in with his friends. Nick looked like he stood up all night he looked like a mess. He caught Selena's eye and looked down. Selena let more tears fall.

"Come on lets get out of here Selena…" I said as we both got up.

"Selena…" Nick said rushing towards her. "Can we talk? About last night… Just please?"

I looked at Selena and grabbed the keys from her hand. "I'll see you at home…"

At School on Monday.

I didn't text or call back Troy. I was afraid I well fall for him even more and find out today that I was just another girl on his list. I felt bad but I was scared to get hurt. I walked into the school and saw all eyes on me. Yes I wasn't wearing my usual clothes today I'm wearing a summer dress while my hair was up in a messy pony tail. I walked to my locker to find Troy and a his friends walking towards it. I quickly walked toward my locker and opened it.

"Yo, Montez," I heard Chad said I turned around and felt the whole jock eye's on me. "Where's your hottie friend Taylor, or I should say my girlfriend….?" I looked at him confused girlfriend since when?

"Have you seen Sharpay? My girl and I were suppose to meet outside in the front." Zeke said I was getting even more confused.

"How about Kelsi? We were going to talk about our date for this weekend." Said Jason. I looked at them I closed my locker and looked at Troy. My Best friends didn't even tell me they had boyfriends when I told them everything yesterday morning. I was so confused right now.

"Wait what?" I said. I saw the girls coming and laughing and going straight to their boyfriends. I was pissed one that Troy was staring at a girl and I was right, and two that my best friends didn't even tell me about there boyfriends. I grabbed my backpack and walked away from them and up the exit to the roof top. I haven't talked to Selena in a while since I have been locked in my room thinking and watching sappy movies. But I was guessing Nick and her got back together. I looked at the school buses pulling in. I heard The bell rang and I quickly turned around and ran down the stairs and to my homeroom. Troy got up and walked towards me.

"Why didn't you text me or call?" He asked with his looking at me kind of heartbroken.

"I was trying to keep myself away from you so I wouldn't get hurt…" I said looking down. He looked at me.

"From what?" He asked confusedly.

"From you, Troy, I didn't want to keep talking to you knowing that I will fall harder for you and then the today you will forget about me and treat me like dirt and find a new girl to be your playmate with." I said honestly. "I don't want to get in trouble by Mrs. Darbus." I sat in the way back not looking at the girls who looked at me confusedly. Troy grabbed his stuff and sat in the back next to me.

"We aren't finish… Gabs I really like you, and if you actually talked to me this weekend you could've known that." He said holding my hand.

I closed my eyes knowing I made a mistake, I should have not judge him, and now I feel guilty.

"I like you to troy but how do I know your not lying to me?" I asked.

"If I was lying would I do this…" He kneeled next to me," Gabriella Montez…." I looked at him confused "well you be my girlfriend?" I was shocked, Troy Bolton never asked a girl in high school to be his girlfriend. I was very shocked that I couldn't say anything so I nob my head and smiled.

"I would love to," He smiled at my answer and kissed me. I looked at my friends who looked down guilty that they didn't tell me, but I should forgive them. I looked Troy and then to the front where everyone's mouth was dropped in shock even Mrs. Darbus. I guess My first kiss wasn't that bad… I landed a boyfriend at the end and a date to prom. You probably wondering what happened after college if we stayed together or not. Well Now I'm pregnant and Troy and I are moving into a house in LA he is starting his career in as a Lakers Boy and I'm going to start a designing business with Sharpay. Well after the baby is born. Troy and I got married at the age of 22. And We both are 24 having a great life. So I shouldn't undermaste a guy maybe they are nice and charming like Troy, and that's a lesson I'm going to teach my daughter, yep the baby is a girl.

"Troy?" I said holding my stomach sitting on a rocking chair. Troy ran in confused.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Its time… My water broke…" I said breaking into a smile.

Now this is another story….


End file.
